


View Master

by pharmtechgirl71



Series: 357 Daryl Jerkin' It Drive [16]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pharmtechgirl71/pseuds/pharmtechgirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl is bored and wandering the streets of Atlanta. Thanks to a friend, his night ends up better than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	View Master

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bella_Monoxide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Monoxide/gifts).



> This prompt came from my wonderful friend Bella_Monoxide during a marathon phone conversation a couple months back. I don't even know if you remember giving it to me, but here it is, all for you.

View Master

 

Daryl had been walking around downtown Atlanta for an hour and still hadn't decided what he wanted to do. He had been approached by dealers and whores, but drugs or pussy wasn't going to do it for him tonight. He could do with some pussy, but the skeezy whores that roamed the streets of Atlanta were not his type; the clapp was Merle's thing. He stopped at a no name bar and had a couple beers, but still felt restless. The bartender, a guy named Paul, noticed how fidgety Daryl was and asked him what was up. "Just bored I guess," was his reply.

"Well there's got to be something around here to pique your interest. What are you into?" Paul asked as he sat another beer in front of Daryl.

"I don't do drugs or hookers," Daryl said. "What else is there around here?"

"There's a strip club couple blocks down, and it has a bookstore attached. You might find something that you'll like. The strip club is coed, so whatever tickles your fancy."

Daryl finished his third beer and slapped a few bills on the bar. "I might check it out. Thanks." He walked down the street until he saw a big neon sign that said The Purple Onion. He walked past the two burly black men at the door and looked around. He looked around and saw two stages, one with a woman in a nurse’s outfit, and the other had a man with a hard hat on. The woman was beautiful; long, red hair and curves you could take at ninety miles an hour. The man was quite handsome too; his curly, dark hair and scraggly beard made Daryl look twice. 

He found a small table in the back where he could watch both stages at the same time, and his eyes went back and forth between them. When both acts were done, he decided to check out the bookstore in the back, and a small sign next to the restrooms pointed him in the right direction. His eyes had gotten used to the darkness of the club, and it took a minute for him to adjust to the brightness now surrounding him. The place was huge; at least five aisles of DVD'S, a section for toys and outfits, and even a corded off area just for the ladies. There were three other men wandering around and Daryl joined them in their quest for something good. He looked through the videos and saw a couple he might buy before he left, but he went to look at the toys before he made a final decision. They had anything and everything you could possibly want; vibrators, dido's, handcuffs, anal plugs, you name it. They even had a few thing Daryl had never seen before.

There was an open door to his left that had a curtain drawn and a sign above it that read, Scenic Route. One of the employees noticed Daryl looking at it and stepped up beside him. "You should check it out. I think you'll like it."

"What is it?" Daryl asked.

"Live entertainment, except there's more privacy back there so you can participate in the show, if you know what I mean." The employee wiggled his eyebrows at Daryl, whose mouth turned up into a smile when he realized what the man was trying to convey to him.

"I think I'll give it a go," Daryl said and walked behind the curtain. There was another big, burly man sitting on a stool. 

"Ten bucks per show," he told Daryl, so he took out his wallet and handed the man an overused ten-dollar bill. "Keep going down this hallway and take a left. If the door is open it's available, just lock the door behind you and hit the button on the wall." Daryl followed his directions and turned the corner to find five doors on both sides of the hallway. Three of them were closed and Daryl went into the last one on the right. The room was mostly dark, but he could see a folding chair in front of an enclosed stage. He sat down and reached over to hit the button on the wall and the light came on inside the glass enclosure. There was a woman standing in the middle of the stage wearing a black leather skirt and a black leather jacket with only a pink bra underneath; her blonde hair cascaded over her shoulders and her green eyes were shone like the stars.

"Hi, what's your name?" She asked in a sultry voice.

"Daryl," he replied, his eyes roaming her body.

"It's nice to meet you Daryl. My name is Emerald, like the stone, on account of my eyes. Do you think I have pretty eyes Daryl?"

"Yeah," he said breathily. "Everything you got is pretty."

"That's so nice of you to say Daryl, thank you. Do you know what you want to see? If you don't there's a list on the back of the door; you can pick three."

Daryl had no idea what he wanted to ask for; he didn't think he'd be able to make requests. He looked at the list; there were fifteen things on it, and it didn't take him long to make up his mind. "How about number three, ten, and fifteen?" He felt like he was ordering combo meals at Burger King.

"Good choices Daryl; those are my favorites. Just sit back and relax, I'll show you a good time, and have you coming back for more." She hit a switch on the wall and the sound of Closer, by Nine Inch Nails surrounded them. She began to dance, moving her hips and shaking her ass. She ran her hands up her thighs, pushing her short skirt higher until she revealed a pair of pink panties. She placed her palm against her crotch and moved her hand against it.

Daryl was aroused already and palmed his half hard dick through his pants. Emerald turned around and bent over showing Daryl her thong and moved it to the side. She stood back up and slid the skirt down her legs and turned back around. She saw Daryl rubbing himself and smiled. "Take it out for me Daryl. I want to see how big you are; I want to watch you enjoy this." He stood and unbuckled his pants, letting them fall to his ankles along with his boxer briefs and his dick sprang forth. He was fully erect now and tilted toward his stomach. "You're so big Daryl," she said seductively and took off her jacket. "I bet that beautiful cock would feel so good inside me." 

Daryl growled deep in his chest and sat back down in the chair. He gripped himself tightly and swept his thumb over his slit, spreading pre come over his shaft. Emerald continued to dance for him as he slowly moved his hand up and down his length and a wicked smile came across his face. "Come on sweetheart, take those off. It ain't fair, me showing for you and you standing there in your bra and panties. I wanna see you too; wanna watch you touch yourself. I made a request."

Emerald felt herself get wet and slid her panties off and threw them in the corner. She spread her legs slightly and rubbed her clit with her fingers. "Aw fuck," Daryl exclaimed. "You're so wet aren't you? Tell me what you taste like." She put her fingers in her mouth and made a show of sucking on them. Moaning loudly, she looked him dead in the eye as she licked her fingers clean.

"Mmmm, Daryl. It's so sweet. I wish you could taste me; wish I could feel your mouth on me." Daryl's hand moved faster and his eyes were hooded with lust.

"The things my mouth could do to you Emmy; I'd have you screaming my name so loud the whole neighborhood would hear you. Take off your bra, I wanna see those nice, big tits." She reached behind her and unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the floor. "Play with 'em" he told her. Emerald backed herself up against the wall and took her breasts in her hand; she squeezed them and pulled her nipples. Daryl licked his lips and growled again, loud enough for her to hear and her pussy dripped. 

"I have to touch myself Daryl," Emerald whined. "Please."

He took in her naked body; looking it up and down. "Slide down on your ass and spread your legs." Her back burned as she slid down the wall, but she was smiling; knowing that Daryl was enjoying the show made her feel good. She could see in his face that he was close, and truth be told, he was the most handsome and sexy visitor she had had in quite a while. He was truly driving her crazy, and if it had been possible she would be off that stage and on his dick. 

Daryl's hand moved faster and he used his other one to cup his balls. "Fuck Emmy, you're so goddamn pretty; so goddamn sexy. I want to touch you baby; want to fuck you." His eyes never left her body; boring holes into her skin. She could feel the heat rising from him from inside her enclosed stage. As she sat with her back against the wall, she pulled her knees up and spread her legs. Daryl squeezed his balls tighter when he saw how wet she was, and how her fingers glided over her clit. When she pushed two fingers inside her cunt, he inhaled sharply through clenched teeth. 

"Oh Daryl. It feels so good. I wish it was you inside me." She pumped her fingers in and out while massaging her breast. Daryl was close; he was teetering on the edge of the cliff, but wanted to see her come first. 

"Are you close Emmy? I want to see you come." She couldn't answer him with coherent words, so she moaned loudly and swept her thumb across her clit. Her body shivered, and nonsense fell from her lips. It had been a long time since she felt this kind of arousal, and never with a paying client. The sensation was driving her insane and her vision blurred as she came all over her fingers, chanting his name and cursing under her breath. Daryl watched as her body shook and her mouth hung open in ecstasy. He grunted and threw his head back as he expelled thick ropes of come over his hand and stomach. 

They looked at each other from across the room; Emerald was wearing a sly, satisfied smile. "That was amazing Daryl. No one's ever been able to do that to me."

Daryl stood and put himself back together, then walked to the glass that separated him from Emerald. "I've never seen anything like that. That was incredible and hot, and goddamn erotic. I've never come that hard in my life. I really do wish that I could touch you."

She stood up and went over to her jacket that lay on the floor; taking a card and a pen from the pocket, she wrote something on the back and walked to the other side of the stage. Daryl walked around the corner of the enclosure to where she was now standing. She pushed a card through a slit in the glass and he took it before it fell on the floor. The front of the card had her name on it and the phone number of the club. He turned it over and saw written on the back I make house calls 555-8969.

"I'm free most weeknights, but I'll need at least twenty-four hours' notice if you want to see me."

"Are you serious?" He asked unbelievingly.

"You said you wanted to touch me, and I'd love to know what that feels like." She picked her clothes off the floor and put them back on. "It was nice to meet you Daryl; I can't wait to see you again." Smiled and winked at him.

"Yeah, me too." He replied quietly and turned to leave. Before he walked out the door, he turned back and took one last look; her bright green eyes were shining back at him. “Goodbye Emmy; see you soon." 

As he walked back down the street, the way he had come, he pulled out the card Emerald had given him and read it over and over. He had never expected his night to end up this good, and pulled out his cell phone; she picked up after two rings. "Hi Emmy, I was wondering if you're free tomorrow night?"


End file.
